Valentine's Day
by bluesaphire23
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke, 7 year old orphans, have grown up with eachother, however Sasuke feels there's something more, Valentine's Day is the perfect opportuniy to find out the other boys feelings, will he take the chance? Will anything change between them?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first ever fanfic, it was supposed to be a one-shot but I had no idea how to fit 13 pages into one chapter, so yea, that didn't work out **=P **Anyway I really hope you all like it, and would really love to hear your views on it once your done!! If you want to give me any tips in terms of writing then feel free as I would really appreciate it **=D**.

Anyway! On with the story!!…

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. _

___________________________________________________________________________________

Valentines Day

Chapter 1: Memories of You

He sat there, waiting. He didn't mind, he was early as usual but it was actually quite was nice to peacefully watch the trees sway in the cool breeze, the worlds surface glistening under the sun's glare. It was early February, and Sasuke's mental countdown had finally ended, the day had finally arrived. He was excited, yes, but he could feel the nerves creeping into his body.

He was sitting on a bench in the park, swinging his legs, barely brushing the ground beneath him. He was only 7 but had already found someone he couldn't live without, and today, Valentine's day, was the perfect opportunity to find out how the other felt. He nervously put his hands into his trouser pocket and gently squeezed the small black box inside. He only hoped Naruto liked it.

He suddenly heard someone shout and looked up, his heart skipping a beat at the thought of Naruto arriving. He was both relieved and disappointed to see it wasn't him but another boy of the similar age playing on the swings, his mothers gentle hands pushing him and smiling lovingly at him.

A mother…'something me and Naruto never really had.' Sasuke sighed as he tried to ignore the hurt that bubbled up inside of him still even today at the memory of his abandonment. He was left outside the orphanage in the middle of the night and was found in the morning, screaming from hunger and the cold. 'What if some one else had found me in the night? Did they not think about that when they left me?' It had left Sasuke cold and emotionless, he never played with the other children there, he didn't need them, he didn't need anyone.

Not until Naruto came along. Sasuke was only 4, but the memory was crystal clear in his mind. Sasuke was woken up in the middle of the night, where he was introduced to the small boy. Sasuke could see that he was crying, silent tears rolling from his large, scared, sky blue eyes, and down his small lined face. He was holding what looked like an orange blanket in one hand that was drawn up to his face, but all Sasuke could remember seeing were burn marks all over the blanket, with some bit's missing.

***FLASHBACK***

'What's wrong with him' Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke, this is Naruto, he is very upset and needs someone to stay with during the night. Can you stay with him for a while Sasuke?" The carer sounded slightly nervous, she seemed like she was in a hurry to be somewhere.

"Um, yea ok." Sasuke had leaned forward and taken the other boys hand "here, you can sleep on my bed if you want." Sasuke actually felt nervous around the blonde boy, he looked so fragile. He was about to turn around to sleep on the floor when a small hand grabbed his shirt tightly. Sasuke looked behind him and was confronted with the biggest blue eyes he'd ever seen. Naruto didn't need to say anything, he looked scared and Sasuke could tell just from the look in Naruto's eyes that he was pleading with him not to leave him alone. Sasuke smiled encouragingly and slipped in next to the Naruto. Lying on his side, he wrapped his arms around Naruto, shielding him from anything and everything. Naruto snuggled up happily, while grabbing a fistful of Sasuke's shirt in one hand and the blanket in the other. From the minute Sasuke had set eyes on the blond, he knew he would never let him go.

Both young boys then slowly drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

***END FLASBACK***

Sasuke sighed, the next day he had overheard the carers talking about the 'Uzumaki tragedy' and how sorry they felt for Naruto, who witnessed his parents death in the house fire. He had only survived because his loving mother had ran outside with him, only to run back inside to get Naruto's father who was extremely ill at the time.

Sasuke had imagined a young Naruto waiting outside, tears in his eyes as he watching his home burn to the ground, with his parents still inside.

The thought always pained Sasuke and he mentally hit himself for bringing it back up. No, he didn't want to think of Naruto crying. He preferred Naruto's laugh, a sound that always left goose bumps on Sasuke's arms, and a strange overwhelming feeling of happiness, which he still wasn't used to.

***FLASHBACK***

Sasuke blinked. A blonde figure was blocking his view. His eyes refocused and Sasuke was greeted by an evil grinning Naruto above him.

"Naruto? What are you-" His question was abruptly cut off by his own pained laughter. "AHHA NARUTO!! AHAHA" Sasuke managed between bursts of laughter. Naruto was tickling him and was showing no mercy whatsoever. Sasuke squirmed and wriggled under Naruto's fingers.

"Beg me and I'll stop Sasuke-kun!" Naruto shouted in a playful tone above the ravens beautiful laughter. Sasuke saw the menacing look in the blondes eyes and knew he was being serious. 'But that's not fair!' Sasuke thought desperately, but knew he couldn't take any more tickling or he would actually explode.

"Please Naru-chan! AHAHA STOP!" However Naruto's evil grin only widened, he had no intention of stopping. Suddenly Sasuke came up with an idea and he put all his energy into rolling left.

Naruto felt the world spin as he and Sasuke toppled to the floor with a loud 'THUMP'.

"Ow!" Naruto was lying on is back, he slowly opened his eyes and only then realised that Sasuke was lying on top of him. He heard Sasuke groan a bit and lift his head off Naruto's chest and sit up. 'Great, Sasuke's sitting on me, and he hasn't even noticed yet, and he's heavier than I thought!'

Sasuke was about to get up but stopped. He realised he was sitting on Naruto who was trapped underneath him. It was the perfect opportunity for Sasuke to get his revenge on the smaller boy . Naruto also realised this but knew it was now too late to try and get away.

Naruto smiled nervously, "Err…hey Sasuke…you know I was just messing with you right? Nothing to get worked up about ne?"

"Of course Naru-chan, no hard feelings," Sasuke smiled deviously. He wriggled his fingers in Naruto's face, mocking him. Sasuke dove right into the attack, first starting with the neck and ending up tickling his stomach, Naruto squirming underneath him, punching the floor in an uncontrollable laughter that filled the small room. "AHHA SASUKE YOU¾AHAHAHA STOP!" Naruto was half laughing and half shouting out but Sasuke carried on, chuckling at the helpless boy at his mercy.

"Hmmm, beg properly and I'll think about it!" But before Naruto could reply the room's door swung open, and both boys froze, staring up innocently at the intruder.

The carer froze, wide-eyed. It was an odd sight, and not one she'd expected from such young boys. The dark haired boy had the smaller blonde one pinned helplessly to the ground, his legs around the blondes waist. The blue eyed boy's shirt was pulled up, exposing his lightly tanned chest, with the ravens hands sprawled across it.

Her shock at their suggestive position quickly faded however, when their young innocence dawned on her. She glanced at both their wide eyes, which were looking at her questioningly, and smiled gently, "Lunch is ready in an hour boys" and left, closing the door behind her.

***END FLASHBACK***

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sasuke was brought out of the embarrassing memory and back to reality by Naruto who was shouting out his name from across the park turning some heads along the way, bounded up towards Sasuke with the usual goofy grin plastered across his face.

Naruto approached the raven who was a bright shade of red. Naruto frowned, 'he must be embarrassed from me shouting and drawing attention' He thought.

"Gomenasai Sasuke-kun! I'm just really glad to see you!" He grinned.

'Again with the goofy smile, how does Naru-chan manage to smile so much?' Sasuke pondered, not that he minded, he loved that expression of Naruto's.

"Me too Naru-chan" He managed with a small smile, even though he really wanted to give the blonde a big hug for just being so damn cute all the time.

"Really?"

"Of course Naru-chan, you're my best friend!" 'Honestly, didn't he know this already?'

Naruto's smile softened, "You're my besterest ever friend too Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke returned the smile, looking into Naruto's deep blue eyes and….'wait…besterest? What? Was that even a word?' Sasuke bit his lip, trying not to giggle, which wasn't helped by Naruto's confused expression.

"What?" The blonde demanded. Sasuke simply replied with a quiet "Nothing." An amused expression still on his face. An unconvinced Naruto pouted.

"Sasuke-kun!" He whined at a now chuckling Sasuke who responded by ruffling the blondes golden hair. Naruto simply pouted again, but remained silent, he secretly loved it when Sasuke-kun did that.

Sasuke noticed how unusually content Naruto seemed with Sasuke's hand on his head. So he left it there for a little bit longer, enjoying the soft, warm, silky bundle that was Naruto's hair.

Sasuke quickly removed his hand from the blondes hair, suddenly feeling embarrassed at being so close to him. For some reason he found his shoes very interesting, he looked down, shuffling his feet around a bit, kicking a few small stones around…"what the…!?" Sasuke refocused his vision and pulled his head back from what seemed to be a brown envelope, that had been practically touching his nose only seconds before.

"It's err….your present for today Sasuke-kun" Naruto had announced, cheeks slowly growing more and more red as Sasuke stared at him. 'Today was just supposed to be one of our normal day's out, we hadn't agreed on presents, even though I got him one anyway!' Sasuke thought, 'but he got me a present, which must mean that this day is important to him too! Right?' he asked himself. Knowing he obviously wasn't going to get an answer from himself, he brushed the thought away and took the envelope from Naruto's grip.

"Um, it's not much but I made it for you anyway!" He practically shouted, carrying a determined yet unsure expression. Sasuke noticed this, and made a mental note in his mind of Naruto's sudden change in mood, 'he only talks…well shouts like that when he's feeling nervous' He remembered.

Sasuke slowly started to open the envelope, wondering what on earth Naruto could have made him, Naruto never was very good at making stuff, and they both knew it.

Out of the envelope slid a handmade, paper frame with a picture already placed inside. The picture was of their first time at the beach with the orphanage crew. Naruto had suddenly grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him to the nearest carer with a camera, asking Sasuke for a photo with him along the way. Sasuke had obviously refused, he never liked photos and wasn't going to start liking them anytime soon either.

***FLASHBACK***

"Aww Sasuke-kun, pleeeaase!" Naruto pleaded, "just one photo, no more, I promise!" How could Sasuke say no, and disappoint his fragile Naru-chan. He couldn't. 'One photo can't hurt I guess,' he argued in his own head.

***END FLASHBACK***

Naruto had been so insistent on getting the photo taken, and now Sasuke knew why. The photo consisted of both boys in their swimwear, Naruto giving the camera his famous goofy grin, one arm around Sasuke, who as either blushing or had a serious case of sunburn on his face. 'Ok great, I know I look like an idiot in this photo, but Naruto looks great, he looks so happy!' Sasuke thought while analysing the photo. He diverted his attention to the frame, handmade by Naruto himself. It was pretty good, the wooden, yellow coloured star shapes were quite cute. Sasuke didn't want to imagine how long Naruto had spent making it.

Just a Sasuke thought this, one of the big wooden stars started to slide off the page as though the sun had melted the excess glue and created a mini star-landslide on the page. Sasuke raised an eyebrow 'Ohh, it looks like Naru-chan put on too much glue.'

'Damn! Not enough glue!' Naruto thought, frustrated, he'd spent ages trying to glue that star on! 'The stupid thing is determined to go anywhere BUT on the actual page!'

The star reached the edge of the paper and fell, minding it's own business to the floor, both boys watching it land next to Sasuke's shoe.

'Yep…' Sasuke thought mentally grinning to himself, 'That's my Naruto.'

He felt Naruto shift uncomfortably next to him. He looked at the young boy, his eyes softening. "I love it Naru-chan!"

Naruto sighed in relief. He knew the frame was messy for Sasuke's standards so he was happy that Sasuke not just liked it, but loved it.

Sasuke felt touched, Naruto had gone through a lot of trouble and effort to make this, and a simple 'Thank You' just didn't quite show his true level of appreciation.

Naruto noticed the clear change in Sasuke's expression, let alone his colour. Naruto guessed that if he held a plum next to Sasuke's face, he might end up licking Sasuke instead of the plum….by accident of course.

'But seriously, what's up with Sasuke-kun?' Naruto didn't know if it was healthy for anyone to be that colour. He saw the look of complete concentration on the ravens face as he leaned in…

__________________________________________________________________________________

Whey! End of chapter 1!!

I tried to keep the characters as similar to their originals as possible, except maybe a little bit for sasuke, who's not as mean, (which actually he wasn't when he was little anyway I don't think).

I keep feeling as though the story drags out for too long, which is why I tried to keep it a one-shot as I feel it's destined to be! Anyways if you have any comment to make please review!! I've already written the second chapter (which I think will be the last) and will put it up soon.

Thanks for reading!! Have a nice day!! **:D **


	2. Chapter 2

Right! Here's chapter 2!! Hope it's cute enough, enjoy!!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. _

____________________________________________________________________________________

Valentines Day

_Naruto noticed the clear change in Sasuke's expression, let alone his colour. Naruto guessed that if he held a plum next to Sasuke's face, he might end up licking Sasuke instead of the plum….by accident of course. _

'_But seriously, what's up with Sasuke-kun?' Naruto didn't know if it was healthy for anyone to be that colour. He saw the look of complete concentration on the ravens face as he leaned in…._

Chapter 2: Mixed feelings

"Sasuke-ku-?"

Sasuke's lips reached Naruto's, black eyes meeting blue. Naruto suddenly closed his eyes and leaned into the small kiss, moulding their lips together softly, his right hand reaching out to Sasuke's arm, savouring his soft, sweet lips.

Sasuke quickly pulled back, shocked at himself for initiating the kiss and at the same time, shocked at Naruto's reaction to it. He turned away, staring at the ground, making sure that his hair fell forward to cover his beetroot coloured face from the boy next to him. He didn't know what to think, 'what does this mean? Why did he do that? Does he like me too?' Questions raced across his already confused mind. It was driving him mad!

'Oops!' Naruto hadn't meant to do that, his body had just automatically reacted. 'But why?' he asked himself, feeling confused. Why had he reacted like that? Naruto knew how attached he was to Sasuke, after all they've grown up together, there's isn't a day when they're apart. Even when they were separated, Naruto would always feel as though a part of him had been ripped away from him. He always just thought that was because he saw Sasuke as a brother, a brother that he loved dearly. The warm feeling he felt inside of himself right now only confused him more.

Feeling the tension between them rise Naruto tried to lighten things up by moving on from the subject all together, despite the fact that all he really wanted to do was ask Sasuke about it. Naruto knew his reaction was strange, but Sasuke initiated the kiss after all.

"Where's my present then Sasuke-kun?" He asked, his voice slightly shaky, unsure if Sasuke had actually gotten him anything or not. He obviously had a reason to, judging by his little stunt earlier. 'I am so gonna die if he hasn't got me something, how embarrassing that's gonna be!'

Sasuke looked up at the sound of Naruto's weak voice, seeing his grinning face, the smile not quite reaching his usually bright eyes. 'I hope he doesn't hate me now, all I've done is make things awkward. Hopefully this will cheer him up.' He slid his hand into his trouser pocket, retrieving the box, while still pondering Naruto's reaction….and the kiss. "Here Naru-chan, I hope you like it."

Trying to act normal, he handed the small black box to Naruto who took it, looking excited. He seemed to stare at the box intently for a while before slowly opening it, as if cherishing every moment. 'Quite unusual for Naruto, normally he'd just rip it open in a second.' Sasuke noted.

Naruto pulled out a small pendant. It looked like a balloon, that had been halved with a circular line that split it onto two colours, red at the top and white at the bottom. Naruto had no idea what it meant exactly but he knew what it meant to Sasuke, which only caused questions to bubble up inside of him.

Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes had brightened up as he held the necklace up by it's silver chain, so that the pendant was level with his eyes. Then a frown developed on the blondes forehead, however, as though he didn't understand something while was lost in thought. He turned to Sasuke, still holding up the necklace.

"Sasuke-kun?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with his shiny blue eyes, questioningly. Sasuke understood, Naruto wanted to know why. Why give him the only other important thing in his life to Naruto. Naruto knew it was important to Sasuke, he had always asked him why he never took it off, even when he slept, but Sasuke always just shrugged and had never really explained. 'Looks like I'll be doing exactly that now.'

"That necklace was the only thing, apart from that card with my name on it, that was found on me the night I was abandoned." Naruto sensed the feeling of betrayal, thick in Sasuke's voice, it made him unhappy seeing Sasuke like this. He shifted uncomfortably.

Sasuke continued, his voice becoming softer, noticing the blondes discomfort, "I hated the necklace at first, it just kept reminding me that I had been abandoned, unwanted and maybe unloved for whatever reason. But then I realised, the person who had left me there, had bothered to place the necklace carefully around my neck, they felt it was important enough for me to have. Ever since then it's slowly become a part of me, a part which I'm now giving to you Naru-chan." He smiled and faced Naruto, speaking to him directly as he said this last sentence. Naruto's expression didn't change. 'God, Naruto still looks so confused….Kawaii!' He chuckled under his breath.

Naruto still felt confused, he loved Sasuke-kun for just simply thinking about giving this necklace to him, let alone actually giving it. However, he still couldn't understand why. He thought about this for a bit, carefully trying to analyse Sasuke, who seemed to be laughing?

After a while he decided it didn't matter, 'What does matter is that Sasuke-kun thinks I'm important enough to carry around his one and only childhood possession….well, except for that card with his name on it.' He corrected himself.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun" He whispered, his eyes fixed on the necklace, understanding now, properly, how important this small pendant was to Sasuke.

'Wow, Naruto must really like it, I don't think I've seen him concentrate so hard in his life!' Sasuke smiled, he was glad it had cheered him up at the same time.

"Well Naru-chan, I'm glad you¾" He was cut off by Naruto who had launched himself at Sasuke in an attempt to give the raven a hug.

"AHH! Naruto! Why don't you just knock me unconscious and be done with it?!" Sasuke managed, slightly agitated, while trying to regain his balance on the bench. Naruto, who was still clinging to Sasuke, suddenly blurted out,

"I will take care of it, I will treasure it, and I will never lose it…EVER! I promise!"

"You won't lose it…ever? Wow well that's quite something coming from you Naru-chan!" Sasuke teased, and was rewarded with a playful punch from Naruto, who then crossed his arms and pouted, his back to Sasuke.

"Careful Sasuke-kun, or I might just take up your offer of just knocking you unconscious!" He threatened, turning is his head slightly so it was facing Sasuke.

Sasuke grinned menacingly, "Like you could anyway."

Naruto muttered something about 'tonight', 'revenge' and 'sleep' and mischievously stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. He grinned wickedly, 'Heh heh! Sasuke-kun has no idea what's coming to him,!' All Naruto needed was permanent marker pen.

Naruto's grin was a big giveaway for Sasuke. He guessed Naruto was going to try and get his mini-revenge on Sasuke while he was sleeping. 'He'll probably try and draw on my face again.' Sasuke sighed, remembering how he'd woken up one morning only to be greeted by a loud laugh from everyone he walked past in the corridor on his way the kitchen, where he was told by one the careers to look in the mirror. 'ah the embarrassment of walking around with a willy drawn on my face! Well the same trick doesn't work on me twice.' He sniggered, already thinking up a counterattack.

Lost in their own thoughts, both boys sat there in a comfortable silence for a while. Both content.

'It's been a strange day' Naruto thought, he had felt something inside of him change. He now saw the boy sitting calmly next to him differently, but couldn't understand how and in what way.

Sasuke however, felt something deep down had been confirmed. 'I have a lot of thinking to do.' He thought while pushing it away from the focus of his mind. He felt something warm slip into his hand, and soon realised it was Naruto's soft fingers that had wrapped themselves gently around Sasuke's hand.

Naruto tightened his grip on the other boys hand hoping for a response, and he got one. He felt himself relax as the other hand squeezed back.

"Happy valentine's day, Sasuke-kun." Naruto breathed happily.

"Happy valentine's day Naru-chan." Sasuke whispered only loud enough for the blonde to hear while looking out at the other children playing on the swings. 'We might not have a mother' he mused, 'but we have each other!'

This was their first real valentine's day, but sitting on a small bench in the park, hand in hand, both young boys secretly hoped for many more day's like this to come.

*~~~~~END~~~~~*

____________________________________________________________________________________

Really hope you liked it!! Am kinda nervous, it being my first FanFic and all!! There will be a sequel to this story as I thought it would be nice to see where they end up. It will be about them when they're 17. So a *10 Years Later* kinda thing. This part is being done by my good friend, .mmm **:D**. (and I'm defiantly looking forward to it **:P) **

**Anyways, (I know I keep saying it but) please review this!! **

**Thanks for reading! And have a great day!!!**


End file.
